


Art for Dancing Around You

by Undici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Kisses, Other, Trans Female Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici
Summary: Art for the fic "Dancing Around You".
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sastiel Big Bang 2020





	Art for Dancing Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilver (quicksilvermalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/gifts).



My Art for Dancing Around You, for the 2020 Sastiel Big Bang! Thank you Quicksilver for writing this lovely fic! I had a great time illustrating this, and following Sam’s journey and thought process while she falls for Cas (and someone else falls for someone else.... but if you haven't read the fic yet, you’ll have to do it to discover who!).

[The Art on Tumblr!](https://heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com/post/629613495556669440/my-art-masterpost-for-dancing-around-you-for-the)


End file.
